


The Run (Rick/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Fear, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Mild Gore, Other, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Supply Runs, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Going on a run with Rick takes a bad turn when a group of Saviors move in.(Fluffy af)





	

Ever since you had first walked through the Alexandria gates you wanted to stay. Not just staying to live there, no, staying as in never stepping foot into the post-apocalyptic hell of the outside world ever again. There was a sense of peace that being behind the walls brought, a feeling of security that you hadn't felt in such a long time. Staying here forever with your little stitched together family made you more than happy. But now with the Saviors running around, their demands ever growing, leaving the safety that the high walls and strong gates provided was unfortunately inevitable. Supplies were getting low, too low, and going on a run was dangerously necessary. When Rick had asked you of all people to accompany him on a week long run, you had been hesitant, as expected. You wanted time alone with Rick badly, who wouldn't? But you hadn't been sure if leaving the town was a good idea, the promise of his company might not be worth the risk. Ultimately though, you toughened up, packed up a small bag and met him bright and early at the gates, one of the cars was already roaring with life and ready to go, waiting to see if you would show up. You climbed into the passenger seat, Rick's wide, sleepy smile greeting you as the door closed and the gates opened up in front of you.

"Mornin', (y/n)." Rick said, the smile stretching wider behind the scruff on his face.

"Morning, Rick." you replied happily as he drove the car out of the suburban safety of Alexandria. There was a slight sinking feeling in your chest as he pulled out onto the road, both of you leaving everything you had come to love and rely on behind.

"You all right?" Rick asked, taking his eyes off the road for only a few seconds to glance over at you. You turned your head just in time to see the flash of his light blue eyes before he looked back at the road. He could sense that you were scared, but you couldn't quite admit it, not to your fearless leader, after all.

"I'm fine." you replied, as the car passed a morbidly decayed walker on the side of the road; its rotted legs were barely able to move its body along the stretch of isolated roadside. You continued to watch it in the side mirror, its legs finally giving out as it dropped down onto the pavement, its head squishing harshly against it, black oozing from the cracks along its skull. You felt a slight heave in your chest, but manged to not get too sick over it. Rick was quick to notice, despite how hard you were praying that he missed it.

"You sure? If you're not feelin' good I can turn around..." he suggested, the worry cracking through his normally stoic voice. Rick wasn't usually one to worry over you, that was always Carol's job. But Carol was in the Kingdom somewhere, so the torch of worry strangely had now been passed over to Rick. You nodded even though your stomach was still doing somersaults inside, the sickening sight of the walker and fear of the unknown was gripping down tight. "Don't worry." Rick mumbled. "Everythin's gonna be fine."

Rick drove for over an hour until the little car rumbled up to the outskirts of a town. There were signs with the town's name, but they had been vandalized long ago and their original words were no longer visible, now covered over with messages for loved ones that had been lost. The town itself looked deserted, almost as if it had been abandoned the day the world ended. There were signs of some looting and a few store front windows had been smashed, what was left of a few walkers had been scattered in the streets in long decayed piles of bone and grey mushy blobs of what used to be flesh. You turned to look at Rick when the sick feeling started to bubble up again. You hadn't seen a walker since the hoard had last invaded Alexandria, and you had unfortunately redeveloped a fear of them. Well, more like a fear of them tearing apart more people you loved. It had already happened too many times, and by going out beyond the walls, you were going to make sure that it would never happen again. Rick parked the car in the middle of the street and shut off the engine. He ducked down to get a better look out the windshield as he inspected the buildings and stores from afar.

"Does it look safe?" you asked. Rick didn't reply right away, he looked around a bit more before nodding.

"Looks like it." he confirmed as he reached for the car door handle. You hesitantly followed him outside into the ghost town. You watched as he pulled his knife from his belt, just in case of any danger, and you did the same as you gripped down on the handle of your own knife at your hip. Just because the area _looked_ deserted didn't mean that it was. You quietly followed alongside Rick as you walked a few blocks down the street, took a turn and then headed up to one of the store fronts. The door had fallen down but the rest of the building seemed to be in good shape. It appeared to be an old flower shop, except instead of walking in to see bright, lively bunches of flowers and other plants, you walked into a dead zone. Everything was rotted away, black and brown wilted stems in pots, petals scattered at their bases that were shrunken into dead flakes. It was depressing to see what used to be such a happy place fall into such disrepair, but you weren't here to view the scenery, you were here to meet quota.

"Is it clear?" you quietly called out to Rick, who had gently nudged in front of you to check the room. Rick nodded and you both went inside, carefully walking across the broken door like a bridge into despair. A sudden noise from outside caused Rick to whip his head back to the doorway. After a few seconds, when he figured out what it was, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you down to the ground, ducking into the blind spot under the broken window. The low rumbling sounds quickly turned into loud roars of engines as several large trucks pulled into town, coming from the opposite way you had. Rick motioned for you to stay quiet as he slowly looked up through the window. Saviors began pouring out of the trucks, rifles strapped around their shoulders as they scouted out the streets. Rick ducked back down and sat on the floor next to you.

" _Saviors._ " he whispered, nodding his head up towards the window. He noticed the flash of fear in your eyes and instinctively reached out and placed his hand on top of yours. You jumped slightly at his unexpected touch, your heart thumped harshly from another rush of panic. The _one_ time you left safety, _this_ happens. You could hear the footsteps on the pavement outside, scattering in all different directions, close. The hand around yours tightened in reassurance, causing the shakes you didn't know you had to cease. The footsteps started getting farther away, the sounds of their rises and falls were heading back to the truck. Except for one set. The sound of a Savior getting close to the open doorway sent another rush of fear through your already icy veins. Rick silently threw his arms around you, holding you tightly against his chest in an effort to calm your panic, in fear that you might accidentally make a sound. Your head rested against his shoulder as his hands held steady against your back, strong and firm. Then, a voice called out from the truck. A Savior called the name of the man mere inches from the doorway. You glanced up to see the shadow of his head turn away from the building as the man looked back to his fellow men. Slowly, he began walking away, your heart beating in panic with every passing second as your arms enclosed tighter around Rick's shoulders. You felt his beard scratch against your neck as he breathed a sigh of relief. The truck's engine started up and you could hear the distinct sound of the tires crunching over glass and dead walkers along the road as the truck rolled away.

"That was too close." you whispered. Rick loosened his grip around your waist, but moved them to rest around your hips.

"Do you want to head back?" he asked. "I don't want you out here if-"

"No." you replied quickly. "I want to keep going." Rick ducked his head down to look into your eyes.

"You sure?" he asked sternly. You nodded, unable to take your eyes away from his. Rick's arms tightened around you again, gently pulling you closer to him. He pressed his lips against yours, sighing softly. Your arms held steady around his shoulders as he pulled back, only to nuzzle his lips against your neck. "Feelin' better?" he mumbled, smiling, the vibrations of his voice tingled your skin. You nodded, you hadn't felt this safe in a long time, even living inside of Alexandria. Maybe it wasn't the walls that made you feel that way after all, maybe it was the person who's been by your side all this time.


End file.
